


Big D Energy

by gworm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gworm/pseuds/gworm
Summary: What started as a comment about Nishinoya’s “big dick energy” turned into a chance for the boys of Karasuno’s volley ball team to judge each other’s assets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Big D Energy

**Author's Note:**

> This goes off of my headcannon that Noya would have an average sized pp

It all started after practice with a comment about Nishinoya’s “big dick energy”. Tanaka was trying to cheer him up after being rejected by yet another girl over his height. It was something he couldn’t control, it wasn’t his fault, which made it feel so much worse when it was the reason for his failure. 

“Don’t worry your dick is huge so it makes up for it!” Tanaka cheered, slamming his hand onto the smaller boy’s back. 

“You’ve seen his dick?!” Hinata shouted in surprise.

“No, but I know it’s huge,” Tanaka replied with a smirk. 

“How can you tell?” Hinata continued.

“It’s his vibe! His aura! Big dicks can sense other big dicks,” The delinquent boy stated confidently. 

“How would ~ you ~ know,” Tsukishima remarked.

“Look who’s talking!”

“Calm down everyone,” Daichi said in a loud voice, “I think we can all agree Asahi’s got the biggest dick here.” 

The club room went silent, everyone was left speechless, especially Asahi, who was red in the face with embarrassment.

“Daichi!” He scolded. 

“Can’t your captain have a little fun too?” 

The room was bursting with joyful laughter. 

“You don’t have any proof though,” Tsukishima tried to refute the claim, but instead he accidentally gave Nishinoya an idea. 

“Well then, if you really want me to prove it,” he said with a smirk, “I have no choice but to-“ 

“That’s not what I meant,” The tall boy cut him off, “I don’t want to see your dick”.

“Oh really~ you seem pretty eager to me~” Tanaka teased. 

“Like hell I am. I’m out of here,” Tsukishima started to walk through the door but was blocked by Sugawara. 

“Hold on there, you’re the one who said he couldn’t prove it, and now you’re leaving before seeing the proof?” He teased, “are you afraid of being wrong or something?”

Arguing against them was proving to be too difficult, so he decided to give up and get it over with. 

“So then, Nishinoya, why don’t you tell us how big you actually are,” the blond sighed. 

“I’ve never actually measured before,” he mumbled, “but-“ 

His sentence was cut off by the shock of his shorts being pulled to his ankles from behind him. 

“I’m more of a visual learner,” Tanaka laughed. Embarrassed to be standing in front of the whole group in just his boxers, he covered his crotch instinctively. 

“C’mon weren’t you just bragging?” Tsukishima teased. Admittedly, he was a little curious what kind of meat the boy with the tiny body was packing. 

“Yeah but I’m not... yunno...” His confidence was dwindling away being the only one with their shorts off. Being put on the spot was one thing in volleyball, but another thing off the court. 

“No problem,” Tanaka said before pulling out his phone, “are you an ass guy or a tits guy?” 

“Tanaka!” The team scolded at once. 

“Hey! I’m just trying to help.”

“Uh... tits,” Noya said nervously. 

“This feels a little strange,” Hinata whispered to Kageyama as they watched their upperclassmen view pornography on their phones. 

“Alright!” Their libero was feeling more confidence now that he had something to show off. And show off it did, the team could see his growing bulge through his boxers. “Gather round, kiddos, the shows about to start!”

The group surrounded Nishinoya as he pulled down his boxers to show the team his length, and prove Tsukishima wrong. Hinata, who was curious, being the only other short member, had shove his way through the group to the front, but when he finally pushed past the other members his jaw dropped. 

Nishinoya was an average size, pretty good. Especially for his small body, and age. 

“See! I told all of you, ” Tanaka bragged, “it’s even got a nice shape!” 

“You’re right!” Hinata cheered. 

Nishinoya was beaming with confidence after receiving praise from his teammates. He could tell by the disappointed look on Tsukishima’s face that he had won their argument too. 

“Someone get a ruler!” Sugawara whistled playfully. Tanaka rummaged through rabidly the room looking for one. Holding it up to the side of his friend’s member, he carefully measured it, and gave a small nod.

“12 cm,” He announced.

“Don’t feel bad because I have a nice cock though, I’m sure all of you do as well,” he said, putting himself away. 

“Do I!? Can you tell me? I’ll show you mine!” Hinata said, overly excited and taking the comment the completely wrong way. 

“Hinata-“ Daichi said in attempt to calm the team down. He was only joking about Asahi, he didn’t expect the locker room to turn into a dick showcase, but hinata already had a hand down his pants trying to get himself hard quickly. 

“I got it!” Hinata announced as he pulled down his pants. 

“Nice, Hinata! And you’re still really young too,” Noya said, patting him on the head. 

“10 and a half cm!” Tanaka said. Hinata blushed, wishing the number was a little higher. 

“Not bad! You’ll grow a ton too,” Sugawara reassured him. 

“Everyone’s wondering about Asahi now, right?” Tsukishima said, attempting to stir the pot a little. 

“There’s no way I’m-“ before Asahi could finish his sentence, Nishinoya had pulled his shorts down. 

“You don’t want to let us all down, right?” Tsukishima taunted.

Asahi nodded and started rubbing himself while the others waited patiently. When he was ready, he pulled it out for everyone. 

“Woah! Daichi you were right, he is huge!” Hinata said.

“Don’t you have any filter?” Kageyama hissed at him. 

“No, he’s right,” Tanaka confirmed, holding the ruler, “he’s at 16 cm. And thick”. Red up to his ears, the ace quickly shoved his dick back into his boxers and pulled up his shorts. 

“Any more requests?” Tanaka asked, smirking, “since you were so eager to have everyone else measured, how about we measure you, Tsukishima,” he laughed sinisterly. 

“No thanks, I’m good,” He replies, despite his pants being pulled down for him. 

“You’ve been acting like you have something to prove, so go ahead, prove it,” Nishinoya said. 

With a long sigh, Tsukishima began to prepare himself, and when he was finished, he beckoned Tanaka over with his ruler. 

“10 cm. You’re smaller than Hinata!” 

Tsukishima scoffed and shoved himself away.

“I guess you’ve got all the dick in your personality then,” Ennoshita laughed. 

“Guys, we’re still first years! We’ll all grow!” Yamaguchi tried to defend his friend. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” he growled. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Anyone else want to be measured?” Tanaka and Noya asked. 

“I already know I’m bigger than Hinata,” Kageyama muttered. 

“Oi? What was that Kageyama? You wanna be subject to my ruler?” Tanaka said, pushing towards the setter. 

“No no no no,” He said nervously, but of course there was no escaping the rowdy boy. “Fine, give me a second,” he said before preparing himself. 

“10 and..... a little over a half I’d say.”

Kageyama was overjoyed. 

“SEE IM BIGGER THAN YOU, DUMBASS,” he yelled at Hinata. 

“But not by much,” Sugawara said to humble him. 

“It’s still bigger, I guess,” Tanaka shrugged. 

“Wait that can’t be right! Do mine again!” Hinata whined. 

“Nope. You’re definitely smaller,” Kageyama jeered. 

“I just wasn’t hard enough,” Hinata whined.

“Alright I think that’s enough for one day,” Daichi said, corralling the boys out through the door. 

“So next time a girl rejets me, I’ll just tell her I’m big for my age!” Nishinoya proclaimed, satisfied with the results of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more to happen in this but I didn’t know how to make it happen so I’m just gonna put what I wanted to happen in another fic


End file.
